1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for treating agricultural seed. More specifically, certain embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for treating agricultural seed based on seed size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturers of seed-applied fungicides, insecticides, and other seed care products have traditionally expressed application rates of such products based on a measured weight of the seed being treated. Most traditionally, these rates have been expressed as a rate of liquid or dry ounces to be applied per 100 pounds (“cwt”) of seed. However, this traditional method of rate expression delivers a widely varied application rate of active ingredients per seed depending on the size of the seed being treated. Accordingly, improvements are needed in the seed-treating industry.